A hand of help
by Stas The Whale
Summary: Ultra Magnus lost his right hand and is suffering because of it. Bulkhead recalls of his own incident with Tox-En and decides to support the Commander. WARNING: SPOILERS!


Ultra Magnus woke up, sitting up and looking at his damaged limb, where now was a prosthesis. A few hours ago, when he only gained consciousness after being defeated by Predaking, he saw Ratchet repairing his hand. Or trying to repair. Certainly, while he recharged, Ratchet constructed this… Claw-like hand and attached to him. Magnus took a try to move it and immediately regretted as pain shot through his arm almost until shoulder. Probably his nervous system didn't accept the prosthesis yet. Standing up, he wanted to reunite the others, but stopped as he got them in his sight; What if they will be mocking him because of his lost hand? Or because he considered himself such an important figure in leadership, was so exaggeratedly tough, by the book and serious commander, and yet is the first among them to be crippled? He felt vulnerable now. Mentally vulnerable. Sighing deeply, he went outside the base, where his starship was parked. Sitting down near it, he placed his helm in his remaining servo and sunk in thoughts. Fear of the consequences of his disability filled him. He was rarely afraid of things, normally, but this was one of this rare moments when he was self-doubting, afraid, anxious and maybe even a bit depressed.

 _-''There are heavier losses than just a hand… It's not too serious.''-_

He tried to assure himself. But losing a limb, and being the first to be physically crippled in the entire team, still got him. He even realized, after some minutes of negative thoughts taking over any positivity he had left, that he was slightly shivering. The mighty Ultra Magnus, leader of the "Wreckers", Optimus Prime's second in command, was now shivering over a loss of a limb. He quietly cursed himself for that, but the anxiety kept crawling into his thoughts. He just hoped nobody will see him so broken.

While everyone discussed the Decepticons' probable next plans and steps, Bulkhead got distracted as he spotted Ultra Magnus, standing for a couple of seconds on the other side of the room with a hesitating and thoughtful face, and then leaving. It brought Bulkhead ad memories from the time he was infected with Tox-En and then limping on one leg for a long time… And even nearly being replaced. Or at least believing of being replaced. Remembering all of this, he got an idea. Mumbling a quick random excuse to stop participating in thinking and planning and to leave, he went around the base, searching for the commander. He saw him sitting outside the base, near the starship. As Bulkhead approached, Ultra Magnus yanked his helm with a look as if he just saw a big green ghost and not one of the teammates. Eventually, something will happen. He just hoped for no laughter or mocking, even though Bulkhead was the last person he expected it from. Seeing that there will be an unavoidable conversation, Magnus heaved himself up.

 _-What is it, soldier?-_

He asked. His voice sounded tired, but actually, he just tried to cover anxiety with any other tone. Bulkhead tried to search for a beginning of the conversation.

 _-How is your new hand, sir?-_

He asked firstly. Ultra Magnus looked at the claw.

 _-Adjusted.-_

He bluffed. Every attempt to move it caused him pain, but he wouldn't show any of his suffering to a soldier. He hated when others, mostly the ones with a lower rank, saw him hurting. Bulkhead actually noticed that but decided not to put the commander into an uneasy situation.

 _-Sir, I know that putting up with a situation like this is hard. I perfectly understand.-_

He began his idea. Magnus barely looked up from his claw, saying nothing, so Bulkhead continued:

 _-I was temporarily crippled once. I feared it'll never be over, and when Smokescreen joined our team, I was sure I'm getting replaced.-_

Those few sentences seemed to wake in Magnus some interest. He raised his helm slightly. An unclear question appeared in his optics, so Bulkhead decided to explain everything more detailed without waiting for the commander to respond in any way:

 _-We were searching for Iacon artifacts on Earth, and I got one… It appeared to be Tox-En. And while I was up to destroy it, I also had to handle some… Bugs. I got infected by Tox-En and then one of the bugs shot me. It left my leg paralyzed. And while I was recovering, still not sure if I will ever be back to battlefield, Smokescreen joined the team-perfect timing…- And I already considered myself being replaced. But I got back to the battlefield after some time everything is all right by now.-_

By the time Bulkhead finished, Ultra Magnus already turned entirely into listening.

 _-And how long did it take? For the things to get all right?-_

He couldn't hold back from asking. Bulkhead shrugged.

 _-Smokescreen and I got along in less than a week. By this time I already was fully on feet. But I meant to say that the things wouldn't go well if others wouldn't help me as they did. Miko helped me to heal my leg, other teammates supported me and helped me to understand that I'm not replaced, but accompanied. This accident taught me to see less negative sides. I saw only that my leg probably will never heal, that Smokescreen will take my place, that I'll turn useless… In the end, everything turned out the best way. And I'm not the only one who can share this kind of life story. Bumblebee can, for example. He has no voice box, and still, right now his life is great for him and he's happy with it. He even had a period when he had no transformation cog, and with help of all of us, he got it back, fixed and functional.-_

Bulkhead paused shortly, then added:

 _-What I mean is, you don't have to hesitate to ask others for advice or help, sir. We are always here to help each other. We are a family. I think Optimus told you that, right?-_

A slight cheerful smile appeared on the Wrecker's face. Magnus took a moment to think, then looked down. Actually, he also smiled but didn't want to show it.

 _-Moreover, sir, you will be back in battle in few days.-_

Magnus's optics shot wide open as he heard that. He wanted to shout "Really?!", but asked instead:

 _-Why are you so sure?-_

 _-I heard Jackie discussing it with Optimus and Ratchet. Doc said your nervous system won't need too much time to adjust to the prosthesis.-_

 _-Why would Wheeljack discuss my condition…-_

Magnus cut himself when realizing he actually said it out loud. But Bulkhead answered though:

 _-Since he asked at least three times, I can tell he was honored to fight beside you, sir, and waits to accompany you in battle again. He looked glad when he was told that it won't take long.-_

He said, shrugging slightly. Magnus desperately tried not to smile; He felt happy right now. He feared that, after his commanding method, everyone will pray for him to never lead them anywhere again. And with his fears proven wrong, he felt incredible relief.

 _-Thank you, Bulkhead.-_

He said, finally smiling. Bulkhead smirked: it was the first time Ultra Magnus didn't use the term "soldier" on him. It seemed something was already getting better.

 **A/N Heya everyone who read this 'till here! (Nice way to start my first author note, no words...) This is a rewrite of my very first story in this account, "a sign", that I randomly wrote in five minutes just to start with FanFics with something, so I deleted it. I thought of this after rewatching S2E5 "Hurt" and S3E9 "Evolution". I kinda found logical for this conversation in here to happen.**


End file.
